Rewritten
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Machines were not always the way of Cybertron. Once, it was the home of man. One day, it changed and so came the war for power. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Experimental story. I understand humanized stories are mostly frowned upon or poorly written. I hope I can accomplish the vision I have for this story. Wish me luck, read and review.

Chapter 1

There was nothing like sitting on the train, watching the colors of the outside world swirl together and roll by. It almost was enough to forget about the three hour long journey from Iacon to Kaon. Orion looked down at his paper. He was supposed to arrive at the Kaon station at exactly seven in the morning. He was to be greeted at the station by a Mr. Richard Tools. Orion turned back out the window. This was the first time he'd been out of Iacon in his life. It was a strange feeling.

"Mr. Pax, the next stop is yours."

The train attendant offered him a small bag and then continued down her path. Kaon was rumored to be second only to Iacon and one of the most prosperous cities on Cybertron. It was also the base of all military actions on the entire planet. Orion remembered several history lessons on Kaon, and its evolution into such a military base. Most of it was common knowledge though, stuff about attempted coups and power-hungry people.

The train began to slow. The outside world was slowly as well, revealing the tall buildings and landscape. It did look an awfully lot like Iacon, thought Orion, though it was said that the atmosphere was worse here than anywhere else. He could see some people wearing gasmasks. Some of those sitting around him were pulling theirs out. Orion didn't have any, but luckily the attendant offered him one before leaving. She also offered that if he was heading for a meeting to check his appearance.

After a quick fix up of his hair and tucking in his shirt, Orion left the train and entered the station. The air was definitely thick but breathable. Orion barely used his mask, allowing it to hang around his neck. The station wasn't much, mostly metal walls thrown up around the tracks. Several people scattered around, running off to their own meetings. Orion sighed, looking for the escort that was supposed to be leading him to the base.

"Mr. Pax!"

Over the throng of people, Orion just managed to see a rather short man maneuvering his way toward him. Medium in height, dark hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in a while, bright eyes and a small board that read "Pax", the gentlemen eventually managed to make it to Pax and offered a hand to shake. Orion took it gladly.

"Sorry for the delay. The captain held me back a bit longer than was intended. I'm Richard Tools, call me Richard, though most call me Ratchet," the man introduced. "I'll be your representative during your stay at the Kaon Mission's base."

"Thank you," whispered Orion. He wasn't much for talking more than he ought to.

"We best be going. The lieutenant and colonel aren't much for waiting. The captain even more so," chuckled Richard, leading the way through the crowd.

"Alright."

The two left the station, revealing the rest of the city. Orion smiled. This was very much like Iacon. The buildings stretched up tall, reaching for the falling sky. It offered an enclosed feeling with buildings of every side and a torn red sky about. Glancing up, Orion saw some dark clouds. Hopefully, it wouldn't rain anytime soon. It was dangerous to be out in the rain.

"Kaon is something isn't it," offered Richard, looking back at Orion. "Only been here a few years myself, lived in Tagon Heights until then. How about you?"

"Born and raised in Iacon," answered Orion.

"Nice."

"Are we walking the entire way?

"Yeah. The base isn't far. Soon, actually, the station with be a part of the base. The colonel and captain are working to get that approved by the city council."

"Colonel Trion is in charge here, is that right?"

Richard glanced back, slightly puzzled by the inquiry. He nodded, however, and continued leading the way. Sure enough the base wasn't that long of a walk. The base was surrounded by a moat with rain water in it, had a bridge leading from land to the base, and looked as regal as castle in folktales. Richard scanned a card at the door, and the two large entryway doors creaked open. Within, the base was bustling much like the city was outside.

"I need to check in with the captain, but you can look around if you'd like," nodded Richard. "I'm sure the lieutenant or even the colonel is walking about. You could always talk to them."

Orion watched Richard fade into the crowd of people. The doors shut loudly behind him, though no one seemed to notice. He let out a sigh, looking around. The first floor looked more exciting than the second, where there were more people in lab coats and goggles. The floors above could not be seen. Several people stopped to look at him, but no one talked to him. Orion sighed.

"What are you doing?"

Orion froze, perking slightly, and looking around. A man was marching too him. He wore a tight suit, clicking shoes and the most aggressive expression Orion had seen yet. The crowd of people avoided him at all cost, merging around him and continuing on their way. Obviously this was someone of importance. Either way, the man stopped in front of Orion with hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"Orion Pax. I'm the archeologist that was hired."

"Archeologist? Oh my…Come here!"

The man took Orion by the arm, dragging him through the base. It was one way to see the base. On the first floor, Orion could see an abundances of offices, a medical bay, a mechanical bay, planning room, rec room, and several housing rooms. Eventually, they began to see the higher officers' offices. One room was the captain Richard had kept mentioning. At the end of the hall, was a metal door, barely a jarred, with the label "Colonel Trion" beside the door.

"Colonel!" shouted the man, throwing open the door.

The office was small, quaint, and looked like that of a pencil-pushing worker with white walls, a couple of frames hanging, and one open window. An older gentleman sat behind a small desk, looking up slowly upon the man and Orion's entry. Orion smiled, though the man didn't notice. Colonel Trion nodded, standing up.

"Lieutenant Sentinel, I would prefer it if you knocked before entry," hummed the colonel.

"Who is this!?" snapped Sentinel.

"That is Orion Pax, our new resident archeologist and historian," nodded Trion. "Welcome, my boy."

"I was not informed of this," grumbled Sentinel, finally releasing Orion.

"I did not feel that it was important. My apologizes."

"I'd prefer to be notified before we add any new personal!"

With that, the lieutenant left, slamming the door behind him. Trion chuckled, coming around the desk and offering to shake Orion's hand. Once that was done, both took their seats.

"I didn't hear of your arrival, Orion. I'm glad to see you again. I haven't seen you since I visited Iacon a few years back," Trion offered.

"It has been a while since last we met, hasn't it," nodded Orion.

"As talkative as ever," hummed Trion, shaking his head. "It will be good to have you work outside your comfort zone. Richard is a good assistance as well. I'm sure you should be on well terms with everyone, though the lieutenant and the captain might give you some trouble."

"I will keep that in mind."

"This base is rather low when it comes to excitement. I'm sure your arrival won't do anything to upset that balance."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The archeologist site was nothing special. There was a trailer, housing a majority of the plans and the minor discovered items. Orion couldn't make out more than twenty-five or so people. He only knew Richard, who was leading him around. They stopped by the map of the site, where Richard pointed out where everything was located.

"The trailer is over there. Other than that, the most important part is probably the drilling hole. That's where we dig down to look for our artifacts," Richard explained.

"Why are you guys doing an archeologist dig? I didn't think that the military would care for such things," Orion mumbled.

"I told you, we're trying to connect to the train station. While we were trying to make the foundation, we found something strange. Colonel took it and had it checked out. We were told it was an invention by the late Primus."

Orion smiled lightly. Primus was a genius of two centuries back. Rumor had it that Primus had invented several to thousands of things that were lost to time and buried within the planet. Finding his invention was like discovering a new element, it was near impossible.

"So I'm just here to verify, right?"

"Yep."

Orion looked around. He caught sight of the drill activating. It was an energy power drill, glowing blue before shooting down into the earth. Pausing for a moment, watching in amazement at the glittering blues showering into the depths of the earth, then the archeologist part of him activated and he raced toward the drill. Richard perked, chasing after.

"Orion!"

"Stop! Turn it off!"

Orion shoved aside two soldiers, reaching the controls and slamming the lever down. Another soldier gripped Orion by the shoulders, tossing him back onto the ground. Orion groaned, glancing at the drill shutting down with a whizzing noise and shriek. Richard finally arrived, offering the other soldier a salute. Orion sighed. Another authoritative figure he angered.

"What do you think you're doing!?" shouted the soldier.

"Captain…I'm sure he had a reasonable explanation," mumbled Richard.

"I wasn't talking to you, Tools!"

Orion looked around, slowly getting to his feet. He looked the captain right in the eye and began toward one of the tables. The captain and Richard followed.

"Who do you think you are? We're just to do our dig here," snapped the captain.

"I'm sorry but if I've learned anything from my lessons it's that we don't use huge energy drills for delicate work like this," Orion argued.

"We did a scan. There isn't anything down there. We're going to use it as a shaft for more tunnels," explained the captain.

"I don't care. You can never be too careful," nodded Orion, grabbing a harness from the table.

"What are you doing now?" sighed the captain.

"I'm going down there to make sure that nothing was broken," Orion explained.

"What makes you think I will let you?" hissed the captain.

"What is your name, captain?" Orion snapped.

"Captain Alan Megatronus."

Orion stopped, looking at the captain. A man of probably forty, greying hair, deep eyes and a stern expression, Captain Megatronus seemed more frightening than Sentinel did the day before, and yet Orion didn't feel as frightened. He finished wrapping the harness around him and turned for the tunnel.

"I'm doing this whether you want me to or not. It needs to be done," Orion nodded, looking into the depths of the hole.

"Samuel! Hold it!" ordered Megatronus.

A small young man came running up, quickly taking Orion's harness rope. With a deep breath and closed eyes, Orion took a jump into the hole. Darkness swelled around, collecting in his throat and blinding him. The rope slipped quickly from Samuel's hands until Megatronus stopped it with one hand. He snarled at the subordinate.

"Pax, you good?" called Megatronus.

"Yea," answered Orion in a slightly quieter voice.

Darkness was all he could see around him at first. Focusing his eyes, Orion located a ground floor beneath him. His feet just barely touched it. He smiled, looking back up.

"Captain, lower me a little more, I've found a floor," requested Orion.

"That's impossible. The tunnel should be at least twice as far down."

"Nope, there's a metal roof here. I'm standing on it."

Orion stepped down of the metal roof with a clink. He looked up at the sparkling sunlight above, or at least as much sunlight that could make it through the stormy clouds. It was going to rain today, whether they wanted it to or not. Orion looked back down at the metal roof. It was dusty mostly, and that was the only true description of it. Wandering on the roof, Orion felt around to see how stabilized the rest of the roof was. Instead he found a hatch.

"I've found a hatch!" shouted Orion, kneeling down beside it.

"Oh no you don't! Do not investigate!" ordered Megatronus.

Orion felt the harness pull him back, carrying him in the air. With a groan and a tug, Orion released the harness, landing back down on the metal roof. He could hear the captain cursing up above. Somehow that made him smile. He kneeled back down by the hatch, throwing it open with two mighty tugs. Darkness swarmed inside. Orion sighed, but jumped in.

"What do we have here?" he gasped.

The walls were lined with something. It was hard to see in the dark. Orion dug into his pocket, searching for any way to light the room. Finding a small flash light, he switched it on and looked around. He froze.

_"__Pax! Pax, answer your walkie!"_

Orion slowly pulled his walkie talkie out of his pocket. Walking up to one of the things lining the walls, he placed a hand on the leg of the great machine.

"You guys need to get down here. You are not going to believe this."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks for the great support thus far. This is my last complete n ready chapter, so updates might get slower.

Chapter 3

Orion couldn't help but smile. He had made the greatest discovery of his time. A complete set of legendary Cybertronian battle machines. Two sets! Orion felt proud of himself, as a fresh out of school archeologist. His find was already buzzing around Kaon. Trion and Sentinel were making discussions for it, while Megatronus and the others were moving them out. Whatever that crate was made out of, it was sturdy enough to withstand the power of the Energy Power Drill.

"Orion."

Orion stood up from his chair, holding his brief case. Sentinel snarled, motioning for Orion to enter the room. They had been talking for hours, making Orion wait for directions. Orion sighed. He had done his job fully, though no doubt the discovery would have been made without him, if anyone had cared to examine the cite. Orion entered the meeting room. Sentinel, Trion, Megatronus, Richard, and one other sat around the long table. They all looked up upon Orion's arrival. The door shut behind him.

"Orion," hummed Trion. "Have a seat."

"I'm unsure why I'm needed for this discussion?" Orion mumbled, sitting beside Richard.

"You're historical experience might be needed," Trion nodded. "Have you any knowledge on what we have uncovered?"

"The machines?" Orion sighed. "Built by Primus shortly before his death. It is rumored to be a…last resort for the descending atmosphere. It was said to work as a…"

"Armor," finished Megatronus. "Its a suit?"

"Supposedly. We know very little about the truth behind any of Primus' works," Orion instructed.

"Which is why we have our top mechanics looking into it," Sentinel grumbled, motioning between Richard and the other man. "Orion, I don't believe you've met Kyle Curts, our other resident mechanic alongside Mr. Tools."

"Hello," offered Orion.

"So, we gonna get this party started," grinned Kyle, leaning back. "I can't wait to see how these things…tick."

"We're repairing them, Kyle, not dismantling them," snapped Richard.

"Until then, the dig is being postponed, until we are sure we've got all the machines out," Sentinel snarled.

"What!?" howled Megatronus, jumping to his feet. "And what, pray tell, and I'm supposed to do until then! My job is the construction of this site."

"And now, your job will be to assist Orion in decoding some of the information we have been able to locate within the stronghold," instructed Sentinel, getting to his feet. "You are to wait for further instructions, understood."

"Yes, sir," hissed Megatronus, storming out of the room.

"We should get to work, as well," sighed Richard, moving to leave.

"Alright then," smirked Kyle, following Richard out.

Sentinel soon exited as well, after a salute to the Colonel. Orion sighed, looking over at Trion. The old Colonel chuckled lightly, nodding. He stood up, moving slowly to Orion's seat. He patted him on the back.

"You've done good, son," hummed Trion.

"This place is nowhere near like Iacon," chuckled Orion.

"Has some fun around its corners, yes," agreed Trion, leaving. "Good luck with the Captain. He may have a short temper but he is dedicated to the cause."

Orion sighed, sitting in the conference room alone. This was definitely not like Iacon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry for its shortness. I've got all sorts of TF ideas buzzing in my head. So many ideas and not enough time to update all of them.

Chapter 4

Orion fumbled with the alarm clock, struggling to end its senseless bleeping. Luckily, his sprawling flailing eventually successfully ended the noise. Orion groaned, sitting up. The little room wasn't much, though growing more homey. A little bed, a desk with computer, a dresser and a little makeshift closet. He sighed, making his bed and moving to the closet for a change in clothes. Another day, another chance to get yelled at by the good old Captain.

_"__Orion, you up?"_

Orion rubbed his eyes, looking up at the Communications link beside the door. It took him a moment to realize it was Richard trying to call him. Orion stumbled to the door, clicking the to return Richard's call.

"I'm here, Richard. Anything new?" Orion offered, moving to get his pants on.

_"__Working on reconstruction. Mostly cosmetic right now, because that's all Kyle seems to be good at."_

"It'll work out. I have faith in you."

_"__And you with the Captain?"_

Orion sighed. Two days, it had only been two days since they uncovered the relics but Captain Megatronus was already bearing down on Orion with military protocols and the futility of Orion's work. Trion and Sentinel had done little to help Orion with his work relation. Sentinel didn't like Orion much anyway.

"I'm…staying patient," whispered Orion. "I've got to go, Richard. Keep in touch."

Orion had a mostly routine day. He would go to the Kaon Library, which was the second largest library on Cybertron. He was searching for any information on Primus and the machines they had pulled out. Information of Primus, however, was short coming. The mythological inventor left very little information on himself, except the few notebooks that came up every now and then, most of which were located back at Iacon.

Though the Kaon Library didn't last long as the Captain would usually call up in a huff about the findings and future digging. Today, Orion didn't even make it to the library before he got the call. He groaned, reluctantly answering his phone.

"Hello?" Orion sighed.

_"__Where you at?"_

"Captain…I was, uh, on my way to the Library."

_"__Again? Don't you ever get tired of that place."_

"Just…trying to keep to my research," Orion sighed.

_"__Got time to come over and go over that so called research?"_

"We've gone over my research!" Orion didn't mean to shout. Patients, right. "I've got to get the library, Captain."

_"__We'll meet for lunch then, when you're done."_

Oddly enough, the captain hung up. Orion sighed. He didn't like arguing, especially to those that out ranked him. He put his phone away, continuing on his way to the library.


End file.
